Spirit of Fall
by Terrible Terror Fan
Summary: New Summary: Hiccup awakens from his death by the words of the moon, left with Toothless to figure out a few things till they meet the first ever guardians which called themselves The Protectors, centuries later he is the only one left and when an ancient he had thought he and the others had gotten rid of starts popping up again and teams up with Pitch he has no choice but to team
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I actually wrote anything fan fiction related so please bear with me, I'm trying to get back into it and it's sort of hard when I'm roleplaying almost all the time. I hate to say it but updates could be pretty far apart unless I feel up to it, anyway…time to get started. Just so you know, I don't post chapters unless they are 1000 words or more, I can't stand chapters that have less that that many because there has to be a lot to read…I have issues. I know.**

**Summary: After being killed in battle by Alvin the Treacherous, Hiccup and Toothless find themselves awoken by the moon with very few words said and being told they are now the spirits of fall, not a thousand years later pass and they are faced with having to join the guardians (Summary sucks I know)**

**Disclaimer: Been a while since I've done these but yeah, I don't own shit bro…**

Chapter 1

It was a fairly nice day on Berk, the sun had just risen meaning it was time for the small island's residence to awaken for the day, a black dragon hopped onto the roof of a house and started bouncing around waiting for his rider to awaken. "Alright…I'm up." Came a dull groan from inside the young man's room, one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III had just awoken at the sound of the groaning of the roof above his head. The young boy sat up and yawned as pulled the covers off before he reached over for his prosthetic leg just as the black mass of a dragon jumped in through the roof window with a happy growl, the boy smiled and looked over. "Good morning Toothless." He pet the Night Fury behind the ear and then went to buckle his prosthetic on. "Let's go Bud." He whispered and got up off the bed.

The two headed down stairs and Hiccup went to get some food on the fire before he went to open the basket of fish he had gotten just yesterday. "Here you go Bud." He dropped the basket making the fish spill out on the floor, it was messy but then again it wouldn't be on the floor for long since he knew Toothless would eat it all; Hiccup then went to check on his breakfast and then let it cool. A yawn escaped the young dragon trainers lips as he stretched a bit; he hadn't gotten much sleep last night since he had been up training late with the others for Flight Club, they had decided it would be a good idea to patrol a little bit around the island to make sure Alvin wouldn't attack at night.

After a moment he took a bite of his food and looked around; his father had gotten up early as he did every morning to go take care of things that needed to be done around the village or something, being chief was pretty much a 24/7 job that Hiccup had yet to be trained for. Admittedly he was getting close to the age where he needed to be trained for it so he knew his father would force him to go along with him sooner or later, course that was a year away so he had plenty of time before his father forced him to do so; he was not looking forward to that at all. Once he finished his food he looked over at Toothless who was looking at him with one of those little gummy smiles making the seventeen year old Viking chuckle; he stood and grabbed the dragon's saddle on his way out of the house with Toothless in tow, tail swishing happily.

A smile made its way on Hiccup's face as he spotted Astrid feeding Stormfly chicken, this was why the deadly nadder had been getting faster and catching up to him and Toothless; he had no qualms over it but it still irked him that a simple food item like chicken made the dragon faster. "Hey Astrid." He greeted.

Astrid looked at him and smiled as she moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Good morning Hiccup, sleep well?" She asked.

"As well I could I suppose…you?" Hiccup asked.

She shrugged. "About the same, ready to fly?" She asked just as Ruff and Tuff flew by on Barf and Belch, going about with the usual banter that he had grown used to over the years; he shook his head and gave a small chuckle as he watched the two. "Yeah, let's go." He hopped onto Toothless and flew off after Astrid who had flown off just a few seconds earlier; he flew right beside Astrid and they were suddenly in what had turned out to be a race between him and Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly, they were pretty much nose to nose.

The dragon trainer chuckled as he and the other continued to race till something caught his eye in the distance of the ocean, it looked like a ship but he couldn't quite make out what the symbol on the mast but somehow he was worried. "Toothless…we gotta check this out." He said and the dragon slowed, going toward the ship slowly.

Hiccup stopped Toothless once the flag was made out and cursed, the Outcasts were making their way toward Berk. "Let's go back Bud, we need to warn everyone." Toothless did as he was told and flew off back toward the village with a loud roar. "Astrid, go warn everyone, the Outcasts are coming!" He yelled to the blond who gave a nod before flying away back toward the village.

Hiccup and Toothless landed on the ground; he hopped off of him just as one of the outcasts came out of the bushes, they must have already been here before that ship. Toothless gave a growl as he moved his wing in front of the boy who's eyes widened; he should have paid better attention to their surroundings, now here they were, being surrounded by the outcasts. Hiccup grabbed his shield and the sword he had on him and tried to keep track of everyone around him; he heard Toothless growl again and bit his lip as he began to fight against them while Toothless attacked on his own, trying to stay close to the other.

Soon they were surrounded and fighting the best they could till one of them grabbed him roughly, another threw a net over Toothless and had help holding him down; Hiccup yelled and tried to get out of their grasp but the man holding him was too strong for him. Another walked up to him and smirked slightly. "Ready to die Dragon conqueror?" A roar came from Toothless as he tried to get free, the man walked over to Toothless and kicked him hard. "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup cursed and struggled more.

The man looked over at Hiccup as he pulled out a sword and stabbed it through the dragon's chest, causing the dragon to howl in pain and Hiccup to yell. "Your next." The man said, watching the dragons blood drain out of him; he smirked once more and walked over to Hiccup, the sword that was once in Toothless in his hand, blood dripping off of it. Tears escaped Hiccups eyes as he looked at his dragon, who was getting weaker and weaker from the blood loss; Hiccup then looked at the man who thrust his sword into the boy.

-o-o-o-o-o-

'_Hiccup…'_ A groan escaped the brunette's lips as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around for whatever had caused the voice. "What…" He was confused, hadn't he just been…eyes widened as the seventeen year old male stood up and looked around till his eyes landed on the moon which was glowing and full; his thoughts were interrupted when he found Toothless had settled himself beside him. The dragon was just as confused as he was which, was a bit of a relief. _'I'm sure you're confused as to what's going on Hiccup…I've been watching you for a while now.'_ The voice said, definitely sounding like it was coming from the moon. "Yeah…I'm very confused…" He admitted. "And watching me?"

'_Yes, and from what I have seen Hiccup…you have done so much for such a young Viking that anyone could hope to do. Defeating the Red Death to free the dragons from being controlled and creating peace between races…' The voice echoed. 'I have decided to make you the spirit of fall…you are destined for greatness Hiccup.'_

Hiccup waited for the voice to continue but the moon's glow had dimmed a bit and nothing else came, as confused as he was he couldn't exactly put his head around it. "Come on Toothless…we should check on the others…" He said, earning a grunt from the dragon in reply.

**A bit rushed…but yeah…review…please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, a few things, and I probably hadn't said anything but this is a HiJack and I think I should explain to those of you who didn't quite understand on Deviantart since it's nothing like . ****One thing I think that needs to be said first though, if you're wondering about the other guardians, the age of the Vikings was like 1000 or so years ago and in my mind the other guardians didn't exist back then...maybe Sandy did since he is the sandman but no one was a guardian till the dark ages. I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense but this is just now I view things. I was planning on it being like how it was with Jack, invisible for a huge amount of years. **

**And now that I think about it, Sandy won't be in the beginning because as one person on Deviantart was saying, I should put a few characters in that would have existed back then but died out because people stopped believing. With that being said, it's going to be a while till we actually meet the guardians and get into present time; Hiccup is going to meet the first ever guardians which means OC central for a while…I know, fun. Anyway, I think this calls for a summary change because I just hate the one that I had for this story…I do hope that I live up to you guys' expectations.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit bro ^^**

**New Summary: Hiccup awakens from his death by the words of the moon, left with Toothless to figure out a few things till they meet the first ever guardians which called themselves The Protectors, centuries later he is the only one left and when an ancient he had thought he and the others had gotten rid of starts popping up again and teams up with Pitch he has no choice but to team up with the guardians.**

**Chapter 2**

Life is a funny thing, you think you're pretty much done once your dead but then the moon awakens you and tells you you're not done and that you have plenty more things you need to do. Such was the case for Hiccup and Toothless, they may have been killed by their enemies the Outcasts, but the moon god had blessed them with a second chance at life although; Hiccup wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be doing.

It had been a few weeks since his and his dragon's death and after watching their own funeral, along with the few Harry Hooligans who had lost their lives as well; he wasn't sure how to feel watching his own body being lit aflame as the ship that held his and Toothless' body sailed. He couldn't put Astrid's tears out of his head, how she held his cold lifeless body after she and the others had found him, they had ended their relationship just three months prior but that didn't mean he cared any less for her; he hated seeing her like that…so upset with actual tears leaving her eyes.

He could have sworn that he had even seen Snotlout shed a few tears, even if he did say it was merely dust like he had when he thought he was losing Hookfang, never in his life had he thought that his cousin would be shedding tears for him. The dragons were mourning as well, heads down, low grumbles escaping their throats and as the ship went out of sight they let out mighty roars of goodbyes to their dearly departed friend the Night Fury. Not only for the Night Fury but also for Hiccup, the one Viking who had changed everything for dragon kind, doing the impossible and befriending a dragon; he had changed so much before his death that both human and Dragon were thankful for.

Hiccup and Toothless had wandered around for a while after everything, stayed on Berk for a while just see how everyone would be after everything that happened; he watched as his Father claimed Snotlout as the new heir. Admittedly Hiccup was a bit unsure of the choice even if his cousin had been second in line; he was glad that Stoic would be there to be his mentor and help him out with things before he went to retire, in Hiccup's opinion Snotlout needed a bit of work before he became chief. After waiting and watching the progress that his father was going through he decided it was probably time he let his people be, at least things were going alright; he needed to leave and move on now anyway before he went insane.

"Let's go Toothless." Hiccup said. "We have to go." He whispered as they headed toward the cove, it had been where they had been staying for a while.

The Night Fury followed after his rider, staying close to him as they headed toward the spot where it had all began, where they had been staying since they had been awoken by the moon. It was hard to think that they were leaving Berk, the place they had been calling home for a long time; Hiccup gave a sigh. "This is it Bud, we can't stay here any longer, there's nothing more we can do here." He said as they approached the cove, a smile appeared on his lips as memories that seemed so far away now played in his mind at that moment. Toothless purred and nuzzled his hand before giving his tail a small swish and waiting for Hiccup to hop on his back.

After a few moments Hiccup gave a small sigh and hopped onto the dragon's back and gave his head a small pat. "Let's head out Bud." He said, causing the dragon to fly up in the air, not once looking back as they left Berk behind them. Berk was their past; Hiccup saw no reason to go back and the thought of living there invisible and watching the girl he had been in love with for the better part of his teenage life cry and move on to someone else. His father's heartbroken gaze still burned in his mind as he looked over his dead body, the only comforting thought that crossed him now was that they had captured Alvin and assigned him the punishment of Blood Eagle. It was a disgustingly gruesome punishment that Hiccup thought would have suited him well; he had thought about staying after to watch but then he thought against it, watching someone get their ribs broken and lungs taken out wasn't something he wanted to see.

In Blood Eagle the victim would either be cut down the front and the ribs would be separated, leaving the chest cavity open and unprotected. The other possible method was that the victim was cut from behind, the torturer digging his hands into the victim's torso and to the front, and separating the ribs in such a way that they came out through his back, giving the illusion of wings, and thus a "bloody eagle". Then they would pull your lungs out from behind and pour salt on the wound; Hiccup had seen this before when someone had tried something against the village and while he had wanted to see Alvin suffer, that hadn't been what he wanted to see.

The two companions traveled for a few hours till Toothless was starting to feel tired and went to land on a small island; he knew that Hiccup was feeling a bit tired himself and probably needed some rest, which he was willing to grant. After a moment the human hopped off of Toothless and stretched a bit before giving a huge yawn, and looking around the island a bit before finding a cave they could rest in; he smiled and went toward it with Toothless in tow. Once they were in the cave Toothless laid down and breathed a fire once Hiccup laid against him; he was alright but he knew that Hiccup would need every bit of warmth, and he knew it would be enough for his rider who was currently using his wing as a blanket.

~0~0~0~Morning~0~0~0~

A young man who looked to be about the same age, if not just a little older, landed on shore of the land with a sigh early in the morning; his blue tunic flowing in the wind revealing his long sleeved white shirt.

"Are you sure this is where Máni said he would be?" The young man asked his companion whose hair was as brown as Hiccup's only with a few splotches of white that were wolf ears and his eyes were a darker green; he had a muscular build

"Exactly where he said…and Dream did say she felt his dream cloud nearby after all." He replied as he looked around the forest; his nose picking up the scent of the people they had been sent to fetch.

"Jokul, I'm picking up their scent." The wolf like man said.

Jokul looked over at the other and nodded. "Lead the way Ulfr." He said and followed his friend deep into the forest, a slight frost was on the ground as his feet left each spot on the ground; he was the embodiment of winter. Soon they came across a small cave where Ulfr had said the scent was stronger, the winter spirit could see what appeared to be a black dragon which seemed to be covering a human; he knew these two were the ones they were looking for instantly.

"Ah great…a Night Fury…" Ulfr grumbled and grabbed for his huge axe that was behind his back but Jokul stopped him.

"We're not here to hurt the Night Fury…if what I'm guessing is true, this is the boy that defeated the dragon queen." The man of winter told him.

At this information the man with wolf ears looked back over and to the cave and released his axe. "I see, so then we can't be hostile toward someone who is destined to become one of the protectors." He said and crossed his arms. "So, go on and do your stuff."

"Well…I would but there's no telling what a dragon could do to me so we'll just have to wait till him and the human wake up." Jokul replied, earning a growl of annoyance from Ulfr. "No telling how long that could take." He sighed.

Hiccup stirred in the darkness of Toothless' wing and opened his eyes; he was starting to hear voices just outside the cave which caught his curiosity, after a moment he slowly moved the sleeping dragon's wing down and looked outside. He watched the two strange people outside and grabbed the dagger that was attached to his prosthetic just in case they were a threat but then remembered no one could see him or Toothless; he figured it was the same with these guys. Listening in to their conversation; he realized that they were in fact talking about him and Toothless, after a moment he put the dagger back in its place and stood. "Can I help you?" He asked, mainly testing to see if they could hear him.

Jokul and Ulfr turned their attention to the voice and looked over to see the guy they were looking for and the dragon, whose wing he had been hiding behind, had opened his eyes and was staring at them intently. "Ah, yes…" Jokul said after a moment, a smile appearing on his face as he looked at the two.

"You see…we have been sent by Máni to look for you; he has brought you back for a second chance…to be one of the protectors." Jokul said. Hiccup stared at the strange pale man before him in confusion for a moment, was he saying that the moon brought him back to life to be a protector? What in the name of Valhalla was he going to be able to do invisible?

"He's not getting it." Ulfr replied, noting the confused faces of both the boy and the dragon; he sighed and twitched his wolf ears. "What my winter friend is saying is…you have been chosen by Máni to be a protector of the world. What does this mean you ask?" The man paused as he watched the two before him. "It merely means that our friend saw the good within you, you have proven yourself in some way that made him think you were worth something. If I'm hearing these rumors correctly…you are the Dragon Conqueror." Ulfr looked over the skin and bones boy, there was no way this small child could have been the Dragon Conqueror; he had heard rumors that he was a big strong burly man with muscle…not a talking fish bone.

A groan escaped the young man's lips as the word Dragon Conqueror passed the other's lips. "Why in the name of Thor do people keep saying Conqueror? I didn't conquer any dragon, I trained a dragon. Believe it or not, there's a difference!" Hiccup said, noticing the look. Why was it everyone he had ever come across was always surprised by his looks, sure; he was skin and bones but surely someone like him could do something like that.

The snow white haired man gave a chuckle and shook his head. "It's nothing personal…a Viking is usually known to be bigger and not such a skinny little thing like you lad." Jokul smiled. "Anyway, you are going to join us…you have till Midnight to give us a yes or no on this, not like we're going to force you. When you've made your decision…you will visit my home in the floating ice palace just miles down the ocean."

Hiccup looked at the both of them and hummed. "I'll think about it…but first…how is it you can see me?"

Jokul tilted his head. "That, my friend is something we spirits like to call belief. Anyway, you have till midnight." The winter spirit said before flying off; Ulfr ran off after him leaving Hiccup and Toothless to contemplate things.

The young dragon trainer gave a slight sigh as he thought about it; he wasn't sure about joining people he barely knew but then again, they seemed nice so far and he felt he was in need of a few friends. After a moment he looked down at Toothless. "What do you think Bud?" He asked, the dragon's opinion mattered to him greatly and he wouldn't make a move unless Toothless approved, a smile formed on Hiccup's lips when the dragon gave an approved growl; he at least had time to decide.

**Ok, I hope you liked it…please review…**


End file.
